


Fever

by Sunnie0023



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie0023/pseuds/Sunnie0023
Summary: Kira/Dax pwp?im not sure yet





	1. Chapter 1

Kira released Garak off her hands. Garak touched here and there of his clothes, trying to adjust his pitty garment, which was crumpled so badly.

"My apologies, Major,"

Babled Bashir. Kira felt anger coming out of her heart, of her brain and every else parts of her body. She was furious.

"You can't have sex in the infirmary just because you want to,"

shouted Kira. Bashir side-eyed at Garak, hoping he could make a reasonable excuse that he himself couldn't make even with his augmented brain. Clearly, he was good at lies, wasn't he? And he did seem to be trying to say something. He cleared his throat twice and opened his lips. But that was it. He couldn't spit any words out of his throat, because Kira decided to break a few things in the infirmary. All of a sudden, she grabed one of medical tricorders of Bashir's, which were on a table, and threw it toward Bashir. Fortunately, Bashir was a genetically enhanced man who had a enhanced eye-hand coordination, and was able to catch the thing flying toward him. And he felt that something's wrong. Of course, he knew somethings have gone wrong because of him, them. They shouldn't have had sex in the infirmary. It's a place for patients, not for lovers. But something was wrong not only with them, but also with her. Kira looked overly furious. Again, he recognised that it's reasonable for her to be angry because, once again, the infirmary wasn’t the place for sexual intercourses. Even still, she was angrier than she should be. So, he opened his tricorder and put it close to her.

"Doctor, what are you doing-"  
"I'm sorry, Major, but, with all due respect, I think, you have symptoms of Betazoid red fever."  
"What the hell is that?"  
"Well, actually, it's not quite serious as it sounds. It is serious if you intend to keep it, but if you decide to cure yourself, it isn't. And of course it is very easy. All you need to cure this is to have some restful sleep and pleasurable sex."

Bashir's words about sex triggered Kira and she started to burst her anger again.

"What did you say?"  
"Err, you've got Betazoid red fever, but it's rather curable?"

Bashir frowned his face, trying to escape from Kira's hand. But as you know, there were things that a man can't handle by himself, such as escaping from a hand of an angry Bajoran woman. So there interfered Garak trying to ease her,

"Easy, major, unless you are really trying to rip the poor boy's arm,"

and of course it didn't work.

"Yes, I will tore him into pieces unless he gives me an understandable explanation."  
"Major, I told you, you've got Betazoid red fever, you can know that you've got the disease from your symptoms. You get easily, and overly angry, especially when you see people having intimate relationship. You even suffer from an irrational desire to destroy them. I know you won't kill me and Garak this time, because you still haven't lost your mind, not yet. However, we will soon be dead if you don't intend to cure yourself. The progress of the disease if very fast, but you really don't have to worry. The cure is also very fast. Go back to your quarters, have some sleep, wake up, have some sex with a person or people you like, and sleep again. When you wake up, you will find yourself cured. And I hope you wish to be cured because we don't want to be dead, at least I don't. Do you, Garak?"

said Bashir, desperately. His voice was almost sweating with fear. He asked again with trembling voice.

"Do you, Garak?"  
"No, I don't."  
"You heard the man? I garantee that you'll get well in no time if you follow my prescription. Now, if you don't mind, please free my arm that I can give you a sedative."


	2. Chapter 2

After a small conflict with the doctor and the cardie, Kira came back to her quarters. Bashir said that he will inform the captain that his first officer is ill, so she could spare some of her efforts to explain her status. She lied on her bed but she couldn’t sleep, not at all. First, she thought that it was the light, so she dimed the light of her quarters, but still, she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t even lie still on the bed.

Tossing and turning on the bed, she suddenly realised that it was her emotion, not the light. She couldn’t sleep because she was so angry. Of course, it was okay to be angry, because being angry took a lot part defining herself. But it was okay only when she was normaly angry, like usual days. She could control her anger and that controlled anger became her power. That was like a secret energy source of hers. But even she had never been this angry. She couldn’t control herself, not to mention she couldn’t control her feelings. For the first time of her life, she found the emotion uncomfortable. It wasn’t something that makes her who she is, but more like something that interupts her from being herself. In the storm of the emotion, she found herself so vulnerable; that made her even angrier. She undimed the light, and get dresses again. She needed a sleeping pill. But at the next moment, she realised that she could murder some random happy people on the way to the infirmary, while not recognising she is killing them over nothing. She sighed and furiosly tapped her combadge.

“Kira to Bashir.”

“Bashir here.”

Damn, even his voice is annoying, thought Kira. But she pretended not to be annoyed by the existence of the person. He was her friend who is trying to help him, eventhough he and his boyfriend are jerks who love to have sex on the infirmary bed. Kira cleared her throat for twice and said.

“Doctor, I can’t sleep. I think I am too angry to sleep. Would you send me some sleeping pills or something?”

“On my way,”

Said Bashir. It was very thoughtful of him to come over, however, Kira felt that something could gone severely wrong if he himself come to her quarters. She didn’t want to kill her friend/the station’s finest doctor/the only boyfriend of the only spoonhead aboard the station. Most of all, she didn’t want to murder a man who isn’t a Cardassian. So, she said, in the calmest voice she could ever make,

“Not you, Doctor, please send somebody else other than you and Mr. Garak. I really want to spare your lives, and I mean it.”

“Okay, I don’t want to be dead so soon, either. I’ll send someone else, Bashir out.”

 

Not before long, the doorbell chimed. It was beeping as usaul, but she found them so unusually noisy.

“Enter!”

She shouted. And there came a pleasant surprise.

“Nerys?”

It was her best friend aboard the station. She instantly felt joy over her face.

“Dax! I wasn’t expecting you to come! I thought one of the junior officers who works at the infirmary would get me the medicine.”

“Well, Julian thought so as well, and he did order Ensign Qarp’Erly to bring you the med. But I insisted that I’d like to deliver the medicine to the major by myself, personally,”

Smiled Dax. Astonishing, thought Kira. Dax’s smile was one of the most beautiful thing that one can ever imagine. When the lips draw an arc, she couldn’t resist; she sank into the smile as if the smile is an orb of the prophets. They were so luring. As people says, resistance was futile. She slowly made a reach for the smile, for that seductive lips. She touched, and felt the subtle surface of the thin layer of the seduction. Everything were done on impulse. Dax looked at Kira with certain emotion. Kira could read that from her facial expression. But she couldn’t say that it was a surprise or a hunger. Those were extremely hard to distinguish. So, instead, she unstretched her arm into herself, and said,

“I’m sorry. It was— I couldn’t help. It wasn’t my intention! It must be the fever. The disease is Betazoid, it feels so wierd.”

“Apology excepted. Did I told you why I came here, I mean, personally?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I wanted to see you if you are okay. Julian said that you are severly ill. I was worried about you.”

And then she softly stroked Kira’s cheek. Kira moaned a bit because that felt amazingly good. Kira thought that she could sleep without the medication if Dax does that for her while she sleeps. While she leansinto Dax’s hand, Dax pressed a hypospray against her neck. It felt cold and nice. She already felt a bit sleepy. Guiding her to the bed, dax suggested,

“I’ll stay by yourside while you sleep.”

She would like to say thank you, but she couldn’t, because the sleep caught her into a slumber. She only felt herself dragged into a deep, quiet unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kira woke up, she found her dear friend lying just beside her. It was no problem she found her beside her, and it neither was a problem that she was lying beside her. They've been on the same bed for once or twice when they were gone out for a mission. However, it surely was a problem that her friend lying there was half naked. Kira tried to avoid her eyes from her friend's shiny white breasts and spots caressingly surrounding them.

"Good morning,"

Greeted Dax with her unresistable smile on her face,

"It's not exactly a morning, but who cares? Do you?"

Dax was still smiling, and Kira couldn't figure out what her feeling is at the moment. She felt something arising inside her, but she couldn't specify where exactly it was arising. It could be her mind or her body, or anywhere else connected to her. So, instead, she said,

"No. Good morning."

"How do you feel?"

"What?"

It was embarrassing that she found out that she's feeling something wierd, eventhough she herself couldn't define what exactly it was. But she felt embarrassed; she blushed her face and tried to wet her dry lips. Dax laughed a bit and petted Kira with slow and comforting touch,

"You seem to be a little confused, it must be the disease. Betazoid."

"The disease, Betazoid, right,"

Kira murmured.

"So, how do you feel? Feeling any better?"

"Oh,"

Kira inhaled her breath with embarrassment. It wasn't her feeling that she cared about. But still, she couldn't erase the sense of being penetrated, or whatever it is.

"Much better, thanks to you. Thank you. I mean it. really."

She recognised herself talking too much than usual but she couldn't help; she simply couldn't control herself— maybe because of the disease, or mabey because of her beautiful half-naked friend on her bed, or maybe both.

"I'm glad you feel better. Isn't it a relief that the disease is so wierd but so curable at the same time?"

Asked Dax, and Kira couldn't agree more. She really want to get out of this akward status of hers and get back to her daily, and normal psychology. She wanted herself to be able to resist to the allurement of her friend's body, or her friend herself. She wanted that so badly, which was hardly possible at the moment. She inhaled and said, with a trembling voice,

"Right, exactly. I really apreciate your company, but I am also concerned that I'm disturbing you in one way or another. I mean, don't you have any works to do? Like, I don't know, but anything?"

She was bad at making excuses and she knew it, but she really should get the woman out of her quarters. She had the doctor's prescription to follow: she needed a pleasurable—

"Sex?"

"What? I thought I could use a masterbation, instead. And How did you know? I thought that was part of my privacy."

"After living 8 life times, you'll find out there's nothing more intersting than somebody else's privacy. And when it comes to the privacy of a woman you are deeply fond of? Oh, you will find that most appetitive,"

Said Dax, and she softly tapped Kira's upper lip with her index finger. Startled, Kira stood up, and found out that she herself was half naked as well. She was wearing her underwears but that two little pieces of clothes were all that she wore, if she could call them clothes. She looked at Dax with confused anger.

"Don't look at me, I did nothing! To be honest, you are the one who undressed me, I know, the disease, I'm not blaming you, what I'm trying to say is that it wasn't my fault either."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry that I haven't get dressed before you woke up, but I didn't know that the time flew that fast, I just loved to watch you sleep! You know, you looked so peaceful, and sexy, or course."

Just kidding, added Dax. Kira felt something arising inside her again, and it certainly was not an anger nor a furiosity. She required a solitary and she wanted it now.

"Dax, if you don't mind, I'd rather be alone,"

Said Kira, but Dax didn't seem to be agreeing with her in anytime.

"I don't think so. You are a patient. You need an assistance."

"I know what I need. I hope I could use some time alone, and I want that time now. So, if you don't mind, would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you clear the room for me, because I really don't want to be disturbed. You know that I've got prescriptions to follow, for you love to taste people's privacy, don't you?"

Kira was almost losing her temper this time, but she didn't notice that she was. 

"Easy, Nerys, I know that you've got the doctor's prescription. And as I told you, I'm here to help you, personally."

"You've been pretty helpful, thank you, but I can handle it from now on."

"What exactly are you going to handle? I thought you need a hand or two to assist you, don't you?"

"Practically, yes, but I think I can do this alone, maybe, I think—"

"How about we stop wildguessing, and consult the expert?"

Dax suggested, and that was one of the last things that she wanted to do, if the expert was the one she is thinking of. 

"You mean the expert by—"

"Julian, of course. Who else would it be?"

Chuckled Dax. Kira sighed deeply with deep anger. Even thinking of him brought the emotion. Even still, she knew that it is the only rational choice to ask the expert about the exact prescription, so she chose the most unpleasant choice, the choice that she really didn't wanted to choose. So she tapped her left chest, where her commbadge should be, but there was nothing. Slapping sound of her bare skin echoed the room instead of the noisy beeping sound of the commbadge. 

"Did you forgot that you can't wear your commbadge on your naked chest? You would look pretty, if you do so, but you can't,"

laughed Dax, and she continued,

"The badge's on the table, over there."

Dax stretched her arm to the table, grabbed the badge with her own elegant manne, and handed it to Kira.

"Thanks,"

said Kira, and she tapped the badge on her hand.

"Kira to Bashir."

"Bashir here,"

said the man in a panting voice, which was disgusting and offensive; Kira tried to ignore the feelings but it was harsh. So she asked with resentment, or wrath in her voice,

"Do I really need to have sex?"

"Yes, you should."

The answering voice was repulsive; Kira frowned her forhead.

"I think, err, I could touch myself instead? What do you think?"

"No, you can't. Well, you can use a holosuit, if you want, but I thought you don't like the holograms. Garak, please, give me a moment, please, would you? Sorry, I was enjoying my personal— nevermind. Anyway, you know the disease is Betazoid, so you should convince yourself, your brain that you are having a deep intimate relationship with someone else, and I doubt you can do that with hologram, for you don'r really like holograms, do you?"

"I like holograms, I've been in the holosuit with Dax, for a few times,"

"It's not the same, you don't really enjoy the holograms, do you? Dax told me that you're having problems spreading your imagination in the holosuit,"

Said Bashir; Kira side-eyed Dax, and Dax murmured, you know, eight life times— Kira tried to ignore the fact that her private life is being used, by her friends, to crave some fun.

"Okay, Doctor, so what is your point?"

"You really should need a real physical intercourse, unless what you want is to spend hours and hours meaninglessly having sex with holo women while filling Quark's lobs with latinum. Okay, Garak, wait. So now, if you don't mind-"

"Sure, Kira out."

Of course she minded, but that wasn't the point. She put her commbadge on the table again, and looked her friend in her eyes, and before she asked, she answered,

"Yes, I will!"


End file.
